tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Flipsides
Flip Sides is an Autobot and a Decepticon Mini-Cassette. You'd be hard pressed to find a robot more friendly and compassionate than FlipSides (フリップサイズ Furippu Saizu). A former teacher, she is well-suited to managing data, military history and logistics, and has been given the task of controlling waves of remote-controlled combat drones. She's well-liked and personable, and a valuable Autobot fighter. And it's all a lie, even to FlipSides herself. She is in actuality a sleeper agent placed into the Autobot ranks millions of years previous. She has no memory of her former self, which has been carefully buried under her Autobot persona, and will not awaken until the intricate timer mechanism also buried inside her programming triggers. What her Decepticon self is like is entirely unknown, but the millions of years of data she's collected will undoubtedly be used to devastating effect. When this happens... nobody knows, possibly not even the mysterious Decepticons who programmed her. She has a phobia towards mechanoids with more than two legs, which can lock her systems up if she is surprised. She's gotten used to Blaster's animal-altmode tapes (although there's still not her favorites), but others still freak her out. History FlipSides was built as an infiltration droid by Soundwave, millions of years ago before the launch of the Ark. Placed undercover as a teacher in Iacon, FlipSides was left behind when Soundwave left on the Nemesis, her timer mechanism never activated. When her school was destroyed in the war, FlipSides took up arms against the Decepticons, joining the Autobots as a combat drone operator. Over the millenia her shell personality developed true sentience, and she grew to love and respect her fellow Autobots. Her core programming still remains under the shell, however, ready to emerge at a single remote command from Soundwave. FlipSides came to Earth in 2006, and was rebuilt into a tape and assigned to Autobot City. When not operating its combat drones, she helps tutor the humans and new Transformers that arrive in Autobot City. Since she's not a field agent, her presence on Earth (and, indeed, her continued existence at all) is unknown to Soundwave and the Decepticons. If Spotted, however, she may become an instant liability to the Autobots, as her subliminal programming lies in wait to be activated. In 2014 FlipSides began tutoring DJ Faireborn during the time he spends in the city. In March of 2016, Blaster and Jetfire responded to a Decepticon attack on a generator in Jamaica. Blaster deployed Rosanna and Flipsides to help deal with Slugfest and provide protection for the humans who had no yet been evacuated. Logs 2016 * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! OOC FlipSides is a TP-only character. IF you'd like to play her for a short-term event, talk to TP-Staff. In the meantime she's been @emitted by Bzero and taken over in 2019 by Agollo. Alternate Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternative future, Flipsides is believed dead, killed by Blaster. References ::*''More information on Flip Sides at TFU.info'' Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Bot-Tapes Category:Female Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Spies Category:Teachers Category:TP-only characters